


[アイナナ] 万理与环《游园地》

by aka_aoi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_aoi/pseuds/aka_aoi
Summary: 旧文搬运~万桑和环宝宝并没有CP关系





	[アイナナ] 万理与环《游园地》

今天只是个普通的假日。  
在游乐园的入口处，塞满了带着孩子的父母，或者热恋中的小情侣。  
谁也不会特别去注意，等着同伴的高中生，或者在买入场卷的大人。  
甚至当中有两个人，是身形高大又有颜值的男性。  
而且一个是当红偶像组合的成员之一，一个是这个当红偶像组合的经理人。  
「久等了〜环君。」  
就连大神万理本人也不太清楚，为什么自己会用类似男友哄女友的语调说出刚才的话。明明只是购好入场卷而已。  
「万酱，超轻浮〜」  
即使四叶环，也没给万理怎样有趣的反应。  
「抱歉抱歉（笑）一想到可以跟当红偶像去游乐园玩乐就不自觉嗨起来了。」  
万理温柔地笑了笑，环也偷偷笑了一声。  
「什么嘛……明明我们几乎每天都一起工作不是吗！」  
「哈哈……说的也是呢。啊，不过环君，今天还是要小心一点啊。」  
现在已经略有名气的四叶环突然现身于市内的人气游乐园，希望不要造成什么骚动就好了。  
万理习惯性地在脑海模拟了几个不同的情景以及相应的对应方案。  
「比起这个我们出发吧，快点！今天我一定要去过山车和咖啡杯！」  
可透视似乎完全没在意过被粉丝发现的事，只是一味催促万理前行。  
毕竟环连日来马不停蹄地工作，就是为了今天的这个奖励。  
「好的，好的，今天你想去什么景点都陪你啊。」  
万理又笑了笑，带着纵容孩子的眼神。

环和万理花了大半天的时间，终于把预先决定好的所有必到景点都游玩了一遍。  
现在万理坐在清单中最后的一个景点，等着孩子买小食和甜品回来。  
因为这是一间与王样布丁合作的轻食店，所以每个角落都塞满了大大小小的王样布丁。  
环也就是为了亲眼看着布丁诞生的瞬间，才会坚持亲自去柜台购买小食的。  
万理不想浪费现在这段时间，便拿出手机，开始细心挑选刚才为环拍下的每张照片。  
「万酱！万酱！！」  
「哇！！」  
后面忽然传来环超级兴奋的声音，万理吓得连连的手机都掉到台表面。可环绝对毫无自觉，还继续兴高采烈地把话说下去。  
「万酱！超厉害的！王样布丁这──样就出来了！像这──样！」  
「哈哈，很厉害呢。能看到就好啦，环君。」  
认为不能破坏孩子的梦想也好，允许只有孩子觉得高兴就好心态也好，万理一如以往笑着应对表现夸张的环，却没料到环马上就留意到自己的手机画面。  
「诶──万酱，这不是在王样布丁过山车前面拍的照片吗？过山车第一排还放着着布偶！呐，待会儿再去玩一次吧！万酱！」  
「嗯……我在想如果要把今天的相片放到官网的介绍里，要选哪一张才好。我想粉丝们也很想多看到平时的环君吧。」  
「万酱……休假就不要想着工作啦。」  
「抱歉抱歉。因为实在太想让大家知道环君的魅力了，所以不小心就想着工作的事……」  
「总之今日禁止工作，来，一起吃王样布丁吧！」  
说着，环急不及待地为眼前的食物快照留念，露出了任谁看到都会被这份纯粹所感染的笑容。  
这就是偶像的力量吧。  
就算是最初看似最孩子气的环君，现在也是个最令人期待期待的男人了。  
平时言行看似任性，但其实是个很为身边的人着想的好孩子。  
今天拍到的每张相片都是这孩子成长的纪录，都是经理人的宝物。  
排队时想着壮五君也能一起休假就好了的环君。  
说着想带NAGI君去玩过山车的环君。  
觉得三月君如果一起坐咖啡杯的话会陪他疯狂转动操纵杆的环君。  
和王样布丁合照时说陆君应该会跟着这里的背景音乐哼着歌的环君。  
尝试边握小食边承受着如果大和君也来的话一定不肯陪自己玩所有机动游戏却会不断给钱让他买小食的环君。  
在商店街吐糟自己选礼物的眼光还说一织君一定选到最可爱的礼物给经理人的环君。  
还有一边称为王样布丁帽子一边为王样布丁拍照留念时面露笑容的环君。  
一张张相片背后的情节，叫万理选不上哪张张是最好的。  
不过，让所有人知道环君各式各样的魅力既是自己的工作，更是最令自己自豪的使命。这样做，万理自以为这份信念和执念绝对不会输给任何人。

《游园地》完 明石葵 １７－０８－２０２０


End file.
